rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toulee meets Miss Poodle and Marissa Green
A teenage orphan kangaroo and her adopted human sister can help a beautiful dog and her human friend to keep away from her human sister. This is the prequel to Rocky and Bullwinkle's Down Under and Mr. Peabody and Sherman meet Dudley Do-Right. Plot Once upon a time in Australia, Young Toulee and her parents living in the Australian desert, but suddenly they heard someone who's trying to hunt kangaroos knows Friedrich McDennis, but her parents told her to ran away and Friederich kills them with a gun, until Ranger Williams and the other rangers arrest him for killing Toulee's parents and she came to Ranger William and tell him that she needs to be take care of someone so he decided to care of Toulee. After that Ranger Willaims has take care of Toulee, for 10 years and he has a wife and daughter, Olivia to help Toulee and they get along as sisters. But Toulee said that she has the adolesence age and she have an adoptive sister. Meanwhile Ranger William and his wife have a discution about an evil poacher who kill Toulee's parents during her childhood, but Toulee and Olivia decides to tell them that they will must meet Miss Poodle and Marissa in North America, and they can help them during this, but Mrs. William don't know about this, Ranger William told her that she and her sister can leaves this country and go to North America and after they will meet Miss Poodle and Marissa, but Olivia said that Atlantis disappears in the depth of the sea and a group of immortal magic users have resurfacing it from the undersea. Later, Toulee, Olivia and their parents took a boat to North America, they see Captain Peachfuzz and his nice Becky whose ride the boat to North America, but they didn't landed in United State, they landed in Canada where Miss Poodle and Marissa lived. Then the boat takes Toulee, Olivia and their parents to Canada where Poodle and Marissa lives in this country instead of United States of America. Meanwhile in the People's Republic of Chipan, wheres a group of immortal magic users called Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo do magic to made animals shapes, until they heard something and it was a teenage kangaroo with a human girl and her parents. They think that the kangaroo and her human family are in Canada, so they teleports themselves to the country of North America knows Canada instead of United States. At Marissa's placed basement, she and her good friend Poodle are making room for Marissa's nephew, Marlin and Poodle's nephew, Joey whose told them that their parents died when they were babies so their aunts can raised them like their sons. Marlin told his aunt that their real parents were killed by someone else and none of them know who he or she is. But Joey said that the killer was know that is a man or a woman, Poodle told her nephew that she and Marissa never seen the face. After that, Marissa, Miss Poodle, Marlin and Joey see Toulee and her human family and meets them in Canada. But Toulee said that the killer woman named Abbey Green, Merlin's other aunt and Marissa's sister. At Abbey's lare, she have decides to capture anyone else with her partner/sidekick Simon Beryl, because she has killed Marlin and Joey's parents as she look at three other immortal magic users Bao-Lisa, Na-Ta-Sha and Snide-Injury and they have capture three of the immortal magic users heroes members called Ka-Lun, YungKoi-Po and Nei'er and they demand those three to let them go, but Snide-Injury's sidekick and one of the immortal magic users villains Madgie Wong came and tell her boss that the five immortal witches are going to rescue their three immortal warlocks but Snide-Injury can't stand that, so she, Na-Ta-Sha and Bai-Lisi have to do something bad. Meanwhile, Toulee, Olivia, Marissa, Miss Poodle, their nephews and Ranger William are going to see the five immortal witches, but Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo appears with the magic and they meet them that they can find three other immortals whose capture those others three so they can help Toulee, Olivia, Marissa, Miss Poodle, thier adoptive nephews and Ranger William and team up with them to come to their rescue. On the way, after they help the witches, Toulee, Olivia, Miss Poodle, Marissa, Marlin, Joey, Ranger William and the enternal living witches journeying into a mountain. Later, the gang arrives into the mountain and see Friedrich who has also arrived in Canada and he is going to meet Abbey. But Hawazaki use her magic to protect Toulee so Friedrich wouldn't harm her just like he killed her parents, she and the other four witches can do anything to using magic and they will find their three wizards friends from their rivals Snide-Injury, Madgie, Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi. After that, they escape from Abbey and Friedrich, Marissa asks the five witches to appears a map to find a way to find their immortal friends and the five young witches chants the summoning spell and they said "Devata Ayatta mithyatva abhata vastu sajus asmakam iza indrajala bhurij!" And then suddenly, they appears a map with their magic and begin to look at it and find out the way to save their former mortal and current immortal male magic users before Abbey, Simon and Friedrich will capture them again. Later, the witches told Toulee, Olivia, Miss Poodle, Marissa, Marlin, Joey and Ranger William that they have doing in the 3rd century BC in the year, 205 BC after that the Chinese-Japanese occupations have writed the book of spells in 225 BC and the three heroes find it in the secret library in 213 BC, they have helping two moon creatures to find their way back to the city of Xi'an-Yen after they have defeating Na-Ta-Sha, Bao-Lisi, Madgie and Snide-Injury, they have became immortal using eternal life magic for all future centuries and there they have created a magic portal to came to visit and sees future centuries before Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, but they hope to see Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley, Nell, Horse, Gidney and Cloyd. Back at Abbey's home, she told her adoptive cousin and Friedrich to find away to get rid of Toulee, Marissa and Poodle, but they said that the witches and the warloks have defeated Snide-Injury and Madgie since many centuries ago so they have another solution to capture those five witches and then they are going to see Madgie, Snide-Injury, Na-Ta-Sha, Bao-Lusi and two of the other immortal magic users villains called Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Live-Action films